A Balrog of Morgoth
by White Ithiliel
Summary: "Quand vous aurez besoin d'aide, appelez-moi", avait dit Galadriel à Gandalf. Là tout de suite, Gandalf a besoin d'aide. Gandalf a VRAIMENT besoin d'aide. Sauf que même s'il l'appelle, et ben Galadriel n'aide pas ! OS parodique avec des personnages très OOC. Book-verse. /!\ Il y a quelques gros mots, mais rien de trop méchant.
**Salut les gens ! Je suis de retour pour un quatrième OS, presque entièrement basé sur les livres. Si vous ne les avez pas lus… Ben vous ne risquez pas de comprendre grand-chose. Navrée ^.^'
Pour ceux qui ont aimé mes trois premières fanfics : c'est exactement le même genre. Les personnages sont totalement OOC, les dialogues sont stupides et un peu vulgaires /!\, l'humour est… hum… lamentable et puis il s'agit encore de conversations télépathiques. Oui oui, j'en ai pas marre.  
J'ai aussi pris quelques libertés avec la chronologie de Tolkien, vous m'en voyez désolée.**

 **Oh, et dernière petit chose ! Même s'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu mes trois OS précédents pour comprendre celui-ci, vous pouvez quand même le faire. Ça me rendra très heureuse :)  
(Non, je n'ai pas honte de faire de l'auto-promotion ^.^')  
Leur ordre chronologique ne correspond pas à leur ordre de sortie. ****Les voilà dans l'ordre :**

 _ **And you have my bow – A Balrog of Morgoth – You're late ! – Tell me you won !**_

 **Voilà voilà. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience :)**

* * *

Allô ? Galadriel ?

Oui, c'est Mithrandir. Je…

Quoi ?

Comment ça, « c'est pas le moment » ?

Vous vous faites les _ongles_ ? C'est une blague ?! Écoutez ma Dame j'ai de sérieux problèmes, et…

OUI, je sais très bien que votre _french manucure_ demande du temps et de la concentration ! Seulement là je…

Quoi ?

Heu… Non, je ne sais pas où est votre fer à lisser. Demandez le sien à Celeborn, au pire.

Il l'a perdu aussi ? Bah piquez celui d'Haldir, je sais pas moi ! Ou alors envoyez un message à Arwen, elle en a quatre différents.

Quoi ?

Non, je ne sais pas non plus où est votre robe bleue ! … Je croyais que vous ne portiez que du blanc, au fait ?

« Trop old-fashion » ? Oh. Vous trouvez vraiment ? … Bon, peu importe ! Je voudrais revenir à mon problème, si ça ne vous dérange pas !

Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

Pourquoi ça passe mal ? … Hum, ben je suis dans une mine à des kilomètres sous terre et je cours. Ça doit être pour ça.

Ce que je fous dans une mine ? C'est ce que j'essaye de vous dire depuis le début de cette conversation, je…

 _NON_ , JE NE SAIS PAS SI LE VERNIS À ONGLES TRANSPARENT VA MIEUX À VOS PIEDS QUE LE ROUGE ! J'AI UN _ÉNORME_ PROBLÈME, GALADRIEL, ET…

JE CRIE SI JE VEUX ! JE SUIS UN MAÏA ! UN DES AINUR ! J'AI ÉTÉ ENVOYÉ EN TERRE DU MILIEU PAS LES VALARS EUX-MÊMES, PIGÉ ?!

Heu… Quoi ?

Oh, le rugissement derrière moi ? Rien de bien important. En fait, c'est juste… CE QUE JE TENTE DE VOUS DIRE DEPUIS UN QUART D'HEURE, ESPÈCE DE DÉBILE ! J'AI UN PUNAISE DE BALROG COLLÉ AUX FESSES !

Comment ?

Nan mais quand je dis « un punaise de Balrog collé aux fesses », c'est pas « collé-collé ». Il est juste en train de me courir après, quoi ! Qu'est-ce que vous imaginiez ?

Comment ça, « avec de la colle » ?

Ok, laissez tomber ça vaut mieux ! Bref, je cours toujours, et toute la Communauté avec moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

ÉVIDEMMENT QUE NON, ARAGORN NE PEUT PAS LE TUER D'UN COUP D'ÉPÉE ! C'EST UN _BALROG,_ GALADRIEL, PAS UN VULGAIRE GOBELIN !

NOOOOON, LEGOLAS NE PEUT RIEN FAIRE NON PLUS ! JE VOUS DEMANDE UNE SOLUTION TANGIBLE ET CONCRÈTE, MA DAME, PAS UN RAMASSIS DE CONNER…

Oh, Seigneur Celeborn. Vous êtes là aussi ?

Si j'insultais votre femme ? Mais nooooon, voyons ! Jamais de la vie !

« Ce qui se passe » ? Mais rien, pourquoi ?

Non, je ne suis absolument pas tendu.

Je vous sens sceptique.

Je vous _assure_ , Celeborn, que tout va pour le mieux !

C'est ça, au revoir.

Galadriel ?

Il est parti, c'est bon ?

Super !

Qu… Quoi ?

 _NON_ , JE NE LUI AI PAS DIS POUR LE BALROG ! C'EST DE _VOUS_ DONT J'AI BESOIN ! TROUVEZ-MOI UNE SOLUTION ET VITE, AVANT QUE QUELQU'UN NE CRÈVE !

Vous… Vous êtes sérieuse ?

MAIS VOUS CROYEZ QUE C'EST LE MOMENT DE RÉFLÉCHIR À VOS CHANCES AVEC THRANDUIL, NOM DE NOM DE NOM DE MANWË ?! J'AI UN VALARAUKAR QUI ME POURSUIT !

JE… Oh, minute. Mettez-la en veilleuse, y a Legolas qui me regarde avec un air bizarre. Ne parlez surtout plus de Thranduil.

Si je cours toujours ? … OUI, GALADRIEL, JE COURS TOUJOURS ! FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE, POUR L'AMOUR D'ERU !

 _QUOI_ ?!

IL EST _STRICTEMENT_ HORS DE QUESTION DE « BALANCER UN DES HOBBITS POUR QU'IL SERVE D'APPÂT » ! VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT…

Qui a dit « je trouve que c'est une bonne idée » ?

Thran… Thranduil ? Mais… mais… mais qu'est-ce que vous… D'où vous sortez ?

IL Y A UN BALROG QUI ME COURE APRÈS, THRANDUIL ! JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS DE VOUS DIRE SI JE SAIS OÙ SE TROUVE VOTRE FER À LISSER !

Si… Si le Balrog poursuit aussi Legolas ? Ben… Oui ?

Galadriel, arrêtez de rire et protégez-moi ! Je suis pris entre un Démon du Feu serviteur de Morgoth et un Roi de la Forêt Noire complètement névrosé ! Je n'ai plus aucune chance de survie.

Mais _Oropherion_ hurle toujours ! Je…

Oh merde. Hum… Galadriel, votre aide devient cruciale ! Je suis devant le pont de Khazad-Dûm et le Balrog est toujours là. QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS ?!

Ce n'est pas à _vous_ que je parlais, Thranduil ! Il est hors de question de « sacrifier les Mortels » pour Legolas ! Je vous signale que c'est lui – et Aragorn – qui sont là pour les protéger, pas l'inverse !

Bon, ben je vais faire péter le pont, puisque personne n'a d'idée pertinente à me proposer.

Galadriel, Thranduil… FERMEZ-LA DEUX SECONDES !

« Pourquoi » ? … Parce que je vais gueuler sur le Balrog, voilà pourquoi ! Hum hum… VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS PASSER ! Je suis un Serviteur du Feu Secret, Détenteur de la Flamme d'Anor ! Le Feu Sombre ne vous servira à rien, Flamme d'Udun ! Retournez dans l'Ombre. VOUS. NE. PASSEREZ. PAAAAS !

Oh putain. Ça a marché. GALADRIEL, THRANDUIL, ÇA A MARCHÉ ! AH AH AH ! JE L'AI FAIS, JE SUIS TROP FORT ! ADMIREZ LE POUVOIR DES MES DISCOURS BAD-ASS ! JE SUIS LE MEILLEUR, JE… OUAÏE !

Et merde. Il semblerait que j'ai célébré trop vite. Bon… Fuyez, pauvres fous !

Non, c'était pas à _vous_ que je parlais, les deux Elfes. Je causais aux autres. Et je suis suspendu au dessus d'un abîme sans fond avec un Balrog accroché à mes chevilles, au fait. Une suggestion ?

Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « Allez crever » ? … Vous n'êtes qu'un sombre connard, Thranduil, et… Aaaaaah !

OoOoO

 **C'était quoi, ce cri ? Mithrandir ? Mithrandir, vous êtes là ?**

 _Je crois que Mithrandir vient de tomber, Thranduil._

 **Oh. Donc il est… mort ?**

 _Apparemment._

 **Et la dernière chose que je lui aurais dite, c'est « Allez crever » ? … Ça a une certaine ironie poétique.**

 _Ironie, certainement. Après, « poétique » je suis pas sûre._

 **Bon. Peu importe. Puisqu'il est mort, c'est sur vous que je vais hurler à propos de mon fils. Hum hum… COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU LAISSER VOTRE DÉBILE DE GENDRE ENVOYER** _ **MON**_ **ADORABLE PETIT BOUT D'ELFE DANS CETTE QUÊTE STUPIDE ?! JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER, JE…**

 _Thranduil, Legolas va très bien. Le Balrog n'a tué_ que Gandalf, _et les autres doivent déjà être en route pour chez moi. Je vous rappelle dès que j'ai de leurs nouvelles, hmm ?_

… **Mouais. Vous avez intérêt.**

 _Dites, il vous ressemble ?_

 **Qui ?**

 _Legolas._

 **Physiquement ? Oui, je crois.**

 _Mais mentalement ?_

 **Mentalement ? Heu… Je sais pas… ?**

 _C'est que j'ai pas très envie d'avoir un mini-vous en Lothlórien, vous comprenez._

 **Je suppose que ce n'était pas un compliment ?**

 _Vous êtes perspicace._

…

 _Eh ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?_

 **Laissez tomber. Bien, maintenant que Mithrandir a crevé, je suppose que la Mission est finie ?**

 _Non mais ça va pas ?! Il faut encore sauver la Terre du Milieu, et…_

 **Ils vont tous mourir.**

 _Heu… Pardon ?_

 **Ils vont** _ **tous**_ **mourir. C'est inévitable. Et je vous préviens tout de suite : si** _ **mon**_ **Legolas meure, je tue Elrond. À mains nues. Et puis je l'écorche vif juste avant. Et je brûle Imladris.**

 _Oh._

 **Votre gendre va périr dans d'atroces souffrances.**

 _Rien à foutre_. _Cet imbécile n'a pas été capable de protéger mon adorable Celebrian, alors faites-en ce que vous voulez. Du moment que vous ne touchez pas à mes petits-enfants chéris… Mais ne vous en faites pas tant pour la Communauté, je suis sûre qu'ils iront très bien. Ils…_

 **Mithrandir est** _ **mort**_ **, Galadriel. Ils n'ont plus aucunes chances.**

 _Vous êtes optimiste, dites donc !_

 **L'habitude de la Forêt Noire, sans doute.**

 _Mouais… Bon, au revoir Thranduil. J'ai toujours pas fini ma manucure._

 **Ah, ok. Moi je dois aller faire nettoyer mes fringues à sec de tout façon. Bye-bye, « Dame de Lumière ».**

 _Bye-bye, « Seigneur des Bois ». Oh, deux secondes ! Vous sauriez pas où est mon lisseur ?_

OoOoO

Oh puuuuutain… Cette chute de malade ! Comment est-ce que je suis encore en vie ? … Galadriel ? Thranduil ? Vous m'entendez ? Et merde, le réseau passe plus. Je dois être beaucoup trop bas. Qu… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? De l'eau ? je suis dans de l'eau ? Je… Ah, ça y est, ça me revient. Il y avait le Balrog, et… MINCE ! LE BALROG ! OÙ IL EST, CE CON ?!

 _ **GRAOOUH !**_

Et merde.

 _ **GRAOOUH !**_

Ça va, j'ai capté ! Pas la peine de me prendre pour un débile !

 _ **GRAOOUH !**_

Votre vocabulaire est vraiment très limité, mon pauvre ami. Je ne comprends pas que Morgoth ait été capable d'utiliser vos potes à Gondolin. Faudra que je re-demande à Glorfindel comment c'était exactement.

 _ **GRAOOUH !**_

Vous êtes éteins, ridicule personnage. Vous n'avez plus rien d'effrayant. Plus même votre épée, vu que je l'ai détruite tout à l'heure.

 _ **GRAOOUH !**_

Je ne pige pas pourquoi je prends la peine de vous vouvoyer. Ça paraît ridicule.

 _ **GRAOOUH !**_

Marrant, votre voix me rappelle celle de Thranduil quand il pète un câble.

 _ **Graoouh ?**_

Vous le connaissez aussi ?

 _ **Graoouh.**_

M'étonne pas. Tout le monde connait ce connard. Sauf les débiles de la Communauté, bizarrement. À part Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas, je suppose.

 _ **Graoouh ?**_

L'Elfe. Le blondinet avec un arc. Le seul qui vous a reconnu, en fait.

 _ **Graoouh graoouh graoouh ?**_

Oui, c'est son fils. Et faut que je vous prévienne, Thranduil est _furieux_ !

 _ **Graoouh !**_

Ben pourquoi vous vous enfuyez ? Vous avez peur d'un… ? OH ! Un escalier ? ATTENDEZ-MOI, JE VEUX PAS RESTER ICI !

 _Cinq minutes plus tard._

C'est encore haut ?

 _ **GRAOOUH !**_

Vous avez vraiment l'air terrorisé, dites donc. Faudra que je raconte ça à Elrond et Glorfindel, tiens ! Ils risquent d'être surpris.

 _Dix minutes plus tard._

Pourquoi y a pas d'ascenseur ?

 _Une heure plus tard._

Je hais les escaliers.

 _Trois heures plus tard._

Je HAIS les escaliers.

 _Dix heures plus tard._

Laisseeeeez-moi mouriiiiiiir pour de bon, par pitiiiiiié ! J'en ai maaaaaarre !

 _ **GRAOOUH !**_

LA. FERME.

 _ **GRAOOUH !**_

Oh, par Eru ! On est enfin dehors ?! C'est trop beau pour être vrai, c'est… HÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! MAIS ÇA PAS ?! VOUS AVEZ FAILLI ME COUPER EN DEUX AVEC VOTRE FOUET À LA CON !

 _ **GRAOOUH !**_

Oh. Donc la trêve est finie ? Ok, ça me dérange pas. QUE GLAMDRING VOUS FASSE PÉRIR, CHIEN !

 _ **GRAOOUH ! GRAOOUH !**_

 _Quatre heures plus tard._

Bon, ben il semblerait que je sois une fois de plus en train de crever. Super.

 _Une seconde plus tard – ou une heure ? – ou un mois ? – ou un an ? – ou… ? Bon, on va dire une minute, je crois. Ou peut-être trois jours ?_

Où est-ce que je… ? Aoouch ! Ma tête ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est _encore_ passé ? Je ne suis toujours pas mort ?

Heu… Qui… Qui vient de me répondre, là ? Qui me parle ?

Manwë ? Oh. Vous voulez quoi ?

Que j'aille en Lórien ? Pourquoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Hem… Est-ce que je dois me sentir vexé à propos de ce commentaire sur mon incompétence chronique et ma stupidité ?

« Oui » ? Humph… Je suis quand même le _seul_ des cinq Istari qui a vraiment tenté de mener à bien la mission que vous et les autres Valar nous avez confiée. Mais peu importe. Je suppose que c'est vous qui venez de me ressusciter ?

Merci. C'était sympa de votre part.

Heu… Par contre… Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez renvoyé _à poil,_ exactement ?

Comment ça, « une blague de Mandos » ? Ok…

Vous allez quitter ? Non mais attendez, oh ! Comment voulez-vous que j'aille en Lórien seul ? Je suis à peine vivant, et…

Appeler Galadriel ? Hmm… Non. Elle s'est fichu de moi tout à l'heure.

Ça va, ça va ! Je vais le faire, pas la peine de gueuler !

C'est ça, au revoir ! … Connard. Bon, alors… Allô, Galadriel ?

Oui, c'est Mithrandir.

Nan, je ne suis pas mort. Enfin je crois. Ça fait combien de temps que je suis tombé ?

Dix jours ? Oh. Hum, peu importe. Il paraît que je dois venir en Lórien, ordre de la Confrérie des Enfoirés Lécheur-des-Pompes-d'Eru.

Oui, ça voulait dire ordre des Valar.

Vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Hum… Nan. Plus tard. Un jour, peut-être. Envoyez-moi Gwaihir, comme ça je rentre et puis c'est bon.

Au fait… Vous pourriez aussi lui demander de m'amener des fringues ? Je…

…suis à poil, exactement. Bien deviné.

« Pourquoi » ? Heu… Il paraît que c'est de la faute à Námo.

Ouais, nan, cherchez pas à piger. Donc, les fringues ?

Comment ça, « des vêtements blancs » ? Je suis Gandalf le GRIS, Galadriel ! Le GRIS !

Quoi ?

Ok, ok, arrêtez de crier ! Ça ira !

Mais non, j'ai rien contre le blanc. C'est _vous_ qui avez dit que c'était _old-fashion_ , au fait.

Bon, envoyez-moi Gwaihir, et VITE !

Merci. Dites… Thranduil est plus là ? Comment ça se fait ?

Il a coupé la conversation après que vous ayez parlé de votre lisseur ? Oh, ça m'étonne ! Lui qui adore parler de cheveux…

Ouais, à ce propos, est-ce que vous avez enfin retrouvé le votre ? Ma barbe risque d'en avoir besoin, je pense. Je sens qu'elle est toute ébouriffée.

Legolas vous a dépannée en vous filant le sien ? Oh, d'accord… Hey ! Mais donc vous avez vu la Communauté ? Ils vont bien ? Ils sont chez vous ?

COMMENT ÇA, _PARTIS_? … Zut. Dépêchez-vous d'envoyer le poulet volant me chercher, Galadriel ! Le plus vite je serais chez vous, le plus vite je pourrais essayer de rattraper les autres ! Ils vont tous mourir, sans moi.

« Ce que je compte faire sans bâton » ? Hum… Question pertinente. Z'en auriez pas un en stock, par hasard ?

Un _blanc_? Fuck. Et à part du blanc, y a quoi en Lothlórien ?

Ça va, je rigole. Je… HÉÉÉÉ ! Mes cheveux ! Ma barbe ! Tous mes poils faciaux ! Ils sont BLANCS ! MANWË ! C'EST _VOUS_ QUI AVEZ FAIT ÇA ?!

Oui, je parle à Manwë, même si ce connard ne daigne pas répondre. Et je viens de me voir dans une flaque d'eau, au fait. Imaginez que cet enfoiré de Chef des Valar a trouvé malin de me décolorer ! Par contre, il m'a laissé des sourcils gris, ce petit con !

Pardon ?

« Changer de style » ? « Gandalf le _Blanc_ » ? « Nouveau symbole, nouvelle puissance » ? Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

… Mouais, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il n'empêche que cette bande de salopards de Valar m'a bien…

Quoi ?

Ok, ok, j'arrête d'insulter les Valar.

Hein ?

Comment ça, « je vous rappelle Glorfindel » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

Attendez… _Quoi_ ? Je le _plagie_? Mais pas du tout, enfin !

Ce que j'ai fait récemment ? Hum… Combattre un Balrog près d'un précipice ; tuer le Balrog mais tomber dans le précipice ; mourir ; être renvoyé par les Valar. Voilà, c'est tout.

 _Et_ insulter les Valar, si vous voulez. Donc, où est-ce que vous souhaitez en venir ?

Ce que Glorfindel a fait à Gondolin ? Heu… Ben… Il…

 _D'accord_ , il a fait e _xactement_ la même chose. Et alors ? C'est quand même pas de ma faute, nan ? J'ai jamais demandé à me retrouver face à un Balrog.

Ok, on arrête de parler de Glorfindel. Je ne peux pas l'encadrer. Dites, Gwaihir arrive _quand_ précisément ?

Oh, je crois que je le vois, il… Ah, fausse alerte, c'était qu'un gros pigeon.

Oui, j'ai confondu Gwaihir avec un gros pigeon. Et alors ? C'est pas _vous_ qui l'aviez traité de grosse volaille attardée, une fois ?

« Une simple perte de sang-froid », hein ? Vous m'en direz tant.

Heu, rien à voir, mais je pense de nouveau à la Communauté. Vous savez ce qu'ils foutent, ou pas ?

 _Comment ça,_ « elle va bientôt être brisée » ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?

Boromir est sous l'influence de l'Anneau ? … Et _merde_ ! Mais vous pouviez pas l'attacher à un de vos débiles d'arbres de Caras Galadhon, au lieu de le laisser repartir ?

« Ne pas interférer dans le cours des choses » ? C'est _ça_ votre argument ? C'EST ÇA VOTRE _SEUL_ ARGUMENT ?!

Ok. Vous êtes totalement stupide, si je peux me permettre – et je peux. Et les autres ?

« Le destin du Porteur de l'Anneau » ? Suuuuuper… Frodon va se barrer, quoi. C'est génial. À part ça ?

Des prophéties ? Heu… Lesquelles ?

C'est une prophétie sur Aragorn, _ça_? Poétique… Je lui dirais, z'en faites pas.

Quoi ?

Legolas ?

Oui, et ben ?

… Ah ouais, carrément. _Donc,_ s'il va près de la Mer, il risque de crever ?

Comment ça, « _vous êtes pas sûre_ » ?

« Plusieurs moyens d'interprétation » ? Ok… Donc disons que dans le meilleur des cas il meure, et que dans le pire il entend l'appel de la Mer, c'est ça ?

Merde. Merde. MERDE !

« Ce qu'il y a » ? THRANDUIL VA TOUS NOUS TUER, GALADRIEL ! IL VA NOUS ÉCORCHER VIFS, NOUS BRÛLER, NOUS OUVRIR LE VENTRE, NOUS PENDRE AVEC NOS PROPRES TRIPES ET ENSUITE NOUS NOYER DANS NOS SANGS RESPECTIFS !

NON, JE NE DRAMATISE ABSOLUMENT _PAS_!

Oui bon vous, vous êtes plus puissante que lui, vous risquez rien ! Elrond et moi, par contre…

Oui, Elrond et moi aussi on a des Anneaux de Puissances, mais là on parle de _Thranduil_ ! Nenya fait peut-être le poids face à ce Démon, mais pas Narya et Vilya.

Vous croyez que si on fini vite cette Guerre, j'ai le temps de fuir à Valinor avant qu'il n'ai appris pour Legolas ?

« Aucune chance » ? Vous êtes sûre ? … Merci de me rassurer, Galadriel.

Oui, je sais que Thranduil viendra à Valinor de toute façon, mais la violence est proscrite aux Terres Immortelles. En Terre du Milieu, il peut me faire tout et n'importe quoi !

« Espérer que Legolas ne s'approche pas de la Mer » ? … Galadriel, vous venez de me demander de dire à Aragorn de _passer près de la Mer_!

Le rapport ? Mais il est évident, le rapport ! Le fils de Thranduil est un parfait petit imbécile ! Il suivra ses amis n'importe où, quelles que soient les conséquences. Si la Guerre est gagné, si lui et Aragorn ont survécu et si notre ex-Rôdeur devient Roi, alors vous pouvez être sûre que _Vertefeuille_ restera en terre du Milieu. Il ne prendra pas le bateau, pas avant que ses amis ne soient morts. Or, s'il entend l'appel de la Mer, demeurer ici sera très dur pour lui. Thranduil sait tout ça, et il nous tuera si son « bébé » écoute les mouettes ! Il…

QUOI _ENCORE_ ?! J'essaye d'exprimer ma terreur, là !

Très bien, très bien, je change de sujet.

Un message pour _Gimli_ ? Heu… Ok, allez-y…

Ah. C'était court.

Attendez attendez attendez… Gimli vous kiffe ? _Gimli_?

Comment ça, « il a changé d'avis sur les Elfes » ?

Il est ami avec _Legolas_? … Bien. Super. En temps normal, j'aurais considéré ça comme un petit miracle, mais maintenant je ne peux plus penser qu'à _une_ chose. Thranduil va nous tuer.

Arrêtez de rire, Galadriel.

Ah, je vois enfin Gwaihir qui arrive. Je vais vous laisser, ma Dame. À tout de suite en Lothlórien.

Quoi ?

… _Non_ , Galadriel, je ne sais pas où est votre lisseur.

* * *

 **Les prophéties concernant Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli sont celles de la trilogie le Seigneur des Anneaux, partie 2 (les deux Tours), livre III et chapitre 5 (le Cavalier Blanc). Les voici :**

 **Aragorn :  
** _ **Où sont maintenant les Dunedains, Elessar, Elessar ?  
**_ _ **Pourquoi les tiens errent-ils au loin?  
**_ _ **Proche est l'heure où devraient revenir les Égarés  
**_ _ **Et du Nord descendre la Compagnie Grise.  
**_ _ **Mais sombre est le chemin qui t'est réservé :**_

 _ **Les Morts surveillent la route qui mène à la Mer.**_

 **Legolas :  
** _ **Legolas Vertefeuille, longtemps sous l'arbre  
Dans la joie tu vécus. Prends garde à la Mer.  
** **Si tu entends le cri de la mouette sur le rivage,  
** **Ton cœur plus alors dans la forêt ne se reposera.**_

 **Gimli :  
** _ **À Gimli fils de Gloïn, a-t'elle dit, transmettez les compliments de sa Dame. Porteur de bouclier, où que tu ailles, ma pensée t'accompagne. Mais prends bien soin d'appliquer ta hache au bon arbre !**_

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Je ne sais pas si vous l'aimerez, mais c'est mon préféré. Il a jailli de mon cerveau sans que j'ai rien à faire x)  
**

 **Je vous demande pardon pas avance, 'FanFiction . net' à une tendance malsaine à _bousiller_ mes mises en pages sophistiquées et ma ponctuation enthousiaste. En gros, le site supprime mes myriades de points d'exclamation et d'interrogation et rajoute ou enlève des espaces _ **

**Peu importe.**

 **J'aimerais bien avoir des reviews, s'il vous plaît ! *regard suppliant à la Sméagol***


End file.
